


First

by vyrantium



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Thedas, Satinalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantium/pseuds/vyrantium
Summary: Satinalia is quickly approaching and Trevelyan is determined to make his and Dorian's first holiday together special.





	1. Snow in Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from a list [here](http://vyrantium.tumblr.com/post/152605032311/winterchristmas-prompts-or-a-little-calendar). I'm going to be adapting this list to better suit my needs, but that was my starting point! I'll link to my list once I figure out the rest of the days.
> 
> This fic takes place in modern Thedas, leaving the events of the Inquisition the same. So Trevelyan is still the Inquisitor, they're still going up against Corypheus, etc. Now with smartphones!

In all honesty, they had no reason to be awake at this hour. They never did. And yet, he and Dorian always ended up staying up until nearly 2 AM. Not that Kaiden minded, he enjoyed having some time alone with Dorian after a busy day with the Inquisition. Tonight, though, it especially paid off.

Kaiden was on the couch, reading, while Dorian was spread out with his head in his lap. He was half asleep, and Kaiden was sure that Dorian was almost asleep himself. Yawning, Kaiden ran his fingers through Dorian’s hair, earning a small noise of appreciation in response. He was just about to tell him they should head to bed when he glanced outside, letting out a noise of surprise.

“Dorian, look! It’s snowing!” Kaiden said, patting his shoulder excitedly. “I can’t believe it’s taken this long to snow. It almost always snows by the middle of Harvestmere at the latest, usually it’s before. Maker, look at it!”

Dorian grumbled quietly, hiding his face in Kaiden’s stomach. Kaiden laughed, running his fingers through Dorian’s hair again.

“Come on, you’re going to have to get up anyway. Watch the snow with me, for just a moment? Then we can go to bed, I promise,” Kaiden told him softly, trying to stand.

“Fine. But just a moment,” Dorian said, lazily stretching before sitting up. Kaiden pulled him to his feet, leaning in for a kiss. “What are we looking at, again?”

“ _ This, _ ” Kaiden laughed, dragging him over to the window. He shut off the light next to it, allowing them to see outside the window a bit easier. “It’s the first snow of the season!”

“I- oh,” Dorian said, eyes not leaving the snow that was slowly falling outside.

Kaiden watched him for a moment, a bit perplexed at why Dorian was so captured by the snow. And then it hit him. Dorian was from Tevinter and this was his first winter in the South. It was likely that he hadn’t seen snow before. Slowly, Kaiden wrapped his arms around Dorian’s waist from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Is this your first snow?” Kaiden asked softly, wanting to confirm.

“Yes,” Dorian said softly, resting his hands over Kaiden’s. “I’ve heard of it, obviously, but… I never thought it’d be this… How to put it? Peaceful, I suppose.”

Kaiden hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Dorian’s neck. “Get your shoes on. We’re going out in it,” he told Dorian, grinning.

“It’s nearly-“

“I don’t  _ care,  _ this is your first snow, you need to be out in it. You need to experience it fully,” Kaiden told him, stepping away and grabbing both of their coats. “Just for a moment, and then we can come back inside.”

“You’re impossible,” Dorian sighed, but he was already getting his shoes on. “You know I’m going to freeze out there, right? If I die, you’ll be responsible.”

“We won’t stay out there that long, I promise,” Kaiden smiled, tossing Dorian his coat. “Come on, before it stops.”

Kaiden doubted it was actually going to stop anytime soon, it was snowing rather heavily and didn’t show any signs of letting up. From what he could tell, the ground was already covered in a thick layer of snow. He was thankful that tomorrow’s plans didn’t include him going anywhere, otherwise they’d have a hell of a time getting out.

“Just for a moment,” Dorian told him, pulling on his coat. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“You’re going to love it,” Kaiden told him, taking his hand and quickly leading him out of his quarters and outside. He wouldn’t admit it to Dorian, but as soon as they stepped outside, he would be frozen as well. He’d never quite adapted to Ferelden’s winters, even if Ostwick was relatively close. Their winters had never been anywhere close to this cold.

“Doubtful,” Dorian huffed, but he had a hint of a smile on his face.

Kaiden brought them to the door leading to the garden, stopping before they stepped outside. “Properly bundled up?” he asked, zipping his coat the rest of the way. “I would rather like to not end up with a frozen mage on my hands.”

“I’m fine, amatus. Let’s just get this over so we can sleep, yes?” Dorian asked, reaching for the handle of the door.

Kaiden stopped him, resting his hand on top of Dorian’s. He leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss, other hand coming up to cup his face. He lingered a bit longer than he was expecting himself to, but what could he say? Dorian was cute when he was tired, and Dorian hadn’t made any sort of move to make him to  _ stop… _

“Alright, there we go. Wanted to warm you up a bit before we head out,” Kaiden told him when he finally pulled away, taking his hand off Dorian’s and letting him open the door.

“Oh, amatus, I believe I’m going to need some warming up after we come in. Preferably in private, hm?” Dorian smirked.

“Thought you were tired?” Kaiden laughed as he stepped outside.

It wasn’t nearly as cold as he was expecting, which was a plus. The snow was still falling heavily, and thankfully Skyhold’s walls blocked most of the wind and kept them from getting  _ too  _ frozen. Kaiden took Dorian’s hand, slowly leading him out into the middle of the garden, snow crunching beneath their feat. He closed his eyes, facing the sky and feeling the snow hit his face, taking a moment to appreciate the feeling of it. Kaiden had been in the north last winter and had missed most of the winter weather, unfortunately. He was definitely looking forward to being back in the south, even if Ferelden was colder than the Free Marches.

When he opened his eyes, Dorian was looking around the courtyard in awe. The snow was covering everything at an alarming rate; already it seemed like there was two to three inches. Kaiden watched him with a smile as Dorian held out a hand, watching as the snow landed and melted in his hand. As quietly as he could, Kaiden brought out his phone, taking a quick picture. Dorian didn’t seem to notice, which Kaiden was thankful for. No doubt he’d tease him mercilessly if he found out how much Kaiden loved the look on his face right now.

“So, everything you’d thought it’d be?” Kaiden asked softly after a while, stepping back close to Dorian.

“It’s wonderful,” Dorian said softly, wrapping his arm around Kaiden’s waist and hiding his face in his neck. “Even if I am frozen.”

“I should have started a fire before we came out here,” Kaiden said softly. “We’re both frozen.”

“I have a better idea,” Dorian hummed, kissing Kaiden’s neck. “Shall we head inside?”

“You hardly got to experience the true wonders of the snow,” Kaiden sighed, pretending to be upset. “But I  _ suppose  _ if you want to head in now…”

“You just admitted to be frozen!” Dorian laughed, pulling back. “The snow will still be here in the morning. Let’s get inside before we’re both freeze to death.”

“You head in, I’ll be up in just a moment,” Kaiden said, a plan formulating in his mind. Even if Dorian was about to head in, he could at least give him one last taste of what snow was like.

Once Dorian had his back turned, Kaiden knelt down, carefully packing the snow into a tight ball. He took aim. Dorian turned right after the snowball left Kaiden’s hand.

It hit him square in the face.

 


	2. Snow Is Meant For Throwing

The look on Dorian’s face when the snowball hit him was one Kaiden would remember for years to come.

The mix between the shock, anger, amusement, and confusion created the most perfect expression and Kaiden burst out laughing almost immediately. Dorian’s annoyance at the situation didn’t help either, causing him to laugh even more.

Kaiden got cut off when a snowball hit him on the shoulder. By the time he looked up, Dorian had already packed another and was taking aim.

“Oh, don’t you _dare,”_ Kaiden laughed, scrambling to his feet.

“You started this, dearest Inquisitor. Don’t back out on me now,” Dorian replied, laughing and lobbing the snowball in Kaiden’s direction. “I’ve never known you to back out of a fight, do you really want to end that streak now?”

“Oh, you’re evil, you know that?” Kaiden laughed, jumping out of the way. “Whatever happened to you being cold?”

“That stopped mattering the moment you hit me in the _face_ with a snowball,” Dorian responded, taking shelter behind a tree and Kaiden threw a terribly packed snowball in his direction. “That was an act of war, and I will not go down without a fight. Even if this is my first winter in the South.”

“Which means you’re at a terrible disadvantage,” Kaiden grinned, taking time to start stocking up while Dorian looked around the courtyard for him. “Do you know how many snow fights I’ve been in? And I had three older siblings growing up. No way you’ll be able to take me out.”

“We’ll see about that,” Dorian said, and Kaiden could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

“What have you got planned?” Kaiden asked, peeking out from the bush he was hiding behind and looking for Dorian in the darkness. The moons were letting off just enough light for Kaiden to make out his silhouette. He waited until his back was turned and threw another snowball at him, hitting him in the middle of the back.

“Hey!” Dorian laughed, spinning around and trying to find him.

“What did you say about maybe not being at a disadvantage?” Kaiden asked, picking up two snowballs and throwing them both at Dorian. Surprisingly, both hit, one on each shoulder.

“Well, Inquisitor, you see…” Dorian said, spotting Kaiden as he stood and made his way out of the bush. “You’ve seemed to forget one rather important detail about me.”

“And what would that be? That would give you an advantage in this situation, at least?” Kaiden asked, putting his hands on his hips. “I bet you couldn’t even hit me right now, even though I’m standing still.”

“You’re going to regret that,” Dorian said triumphantly. “Because, amatus, I am a _mage._ ”

Kaiden could not have dodged what was coming for him, even if he’d tried. One moment, Dorian is looking at him with the most innocent expression on his face, the next he has a snowball five feet in diameter coming his way. Where it came from, Kaiden had no idea, but he did know that what was about to happen would be very cold and there was no way he could even possibly avoid it. So he stood there, bracing himself for the impact, and vowed to get revenge the second he was able.

The moment what could barely be called a snowball hit him, Kaiden had the wind knocked out of him and was sent flying off of his feet, landing safely in the snow. He was covered head to toe, and the snow suddenly decided it didn’t want to melt. Kaiden took a moment to readjust himself to his surroundings, hearing Dorian laugh just a little ways off to his left. Grumbling, he got to his feet, then started at a full sprint in Dorian’s direction. The mage seemed to notice him a moment too late, unable to get out of the way as Kaiden barreled into him.

“You jerk!” Kaiden laughed, pinning him to the ground. “That’s not fair!”

“I don’t remember there being any _rules_ to this snowball fight,” Dorian pouted, trying to squirm his way out from underneath him. When it became clear that he wasn’t getting anywhere, he wrapped his arms around Kaiden’s waist, accepting his fate.

“I’m pretty sure using magic is against all sorts of rules, not just for a snowball fight,” Kaiden said, beaming down at Dorian. “Now I have you in quite a terrific position, however.”

“Inquisitor! In the garden? I didn’t know you were so scandalous,” Dorian teased. “Really, I thought even you wouldn’t be up for that…”

“Not _that,_ ” Kaiden sighed. “I meant for winning the snowball fight. It’s two thirty in the morning and you’re tired, remember?”

“Never stopped me before,” Dorian sighed. “Now, would you please get off? This snow is rather cold.”

“Does that mean I win?” Kaiden asked, grinning widely and not moving off of Dorian yet.

“…What?”

“The snowball fight. You’re forfeiting, yeah?”

“Fine. You win,” Dorian sighed, leaning up to kiss Kaiden’s frozen nose. “Now. Can we go inside? I am quite literally frozen to the bone.”

Kaiden hummed affirmatively but didn’t move off of Dorian. Instead, he leaned down, kissing Dorian slowly. Dorian seemed to melt into him, kissing back eagerly. But Kaiden could feel Dorian shivering, pulling back far too quickly for likely both their tastes. He beamed down at him, then chuckled as he noted Dorian’s quite fizzled appearance.

“You look ridiculous right now,” Kaiden said softly, knocking a bit of snow from his hair. “Your mustache has wilted.”

“That’s because _someone_ hit me in the face,” Dorian told him, frowning. “You were the one who started all of this. Now, can we head in?”

“One more thing?” Kaiden asked. “You haven’t been in snow before. You need to make _one_ snow angel. Then we can head in.”

“Do people actually do that? I’ve only ever heard of it happening in movies,” Dorian laughed. “If it’ll make you happy, I’ll do it. But I’ll need you to get off of me.”

“Right, right,” Kaiden beamed, rolling off of Dorian and standing. He fished his phone out of his pocket, hoping to take a video.

“No, no, that was not part of our agreement. Put it away,” Dorian said, propping himself up on his elbows. “No one else will know of this.”

“You’re no fun,” Kaiden frowned, but was already in the process of putting his phone away. “It’s not like I’d share it with anyone. It’d just be something for me to remember.”

“You’ll remember just fine on your own,” Dorian sighed, sprawling out in the snow. “Am I really doing this? I feel like I’m far too old for this sort of thing.”

“Come _on,_ Dorian. Just do it so we can go inside,” Kaiden teased, poking him with his foot.

Dorian glared at him for a moment before starting. It took all of Kaiden’s might to control his giggles. It was, after all, quite amusing to see a man such as Dorian making a snow angel. Part of Kaiden wished he hadn’t put his phone away, but he knew Dorian would have killed him if he found out. The look of concentration on Dorian’s face was what made Kaiden finally burst into full out laughter.

“Right, if you’re finished laughing at-“

“Who’s down there!?”

Kaiden and Dorian looked at each other, and in a moment they were both sprinting towards the garden door. It wasn’t as if they were doing anything wrong, really, but the thought of getting caught playing in the snow by one of the other Inquisition members was just too difficult to bear. They laughed the entire way back to their room, shedding their clothes once they were properly inside. They wouldn’t go to bed for another hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank to [CommunionNimrod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunionNimrod/pseuds/CommunionNimrod%20target=) for reading these over before I post!


End file.
